Dress Up
by Darkyami7
Summary: Yugi and Yami want to get Jou to go to a nightclub...of course, the only thing that they really care about is getting him into leather and makeup. YYxYxJ


Dress Up

Rating: T

Warnings: ...do threesomes go here::shrugs:

Summary: Yugi and Yami want to get Jou to go to a nightclub...of course, the only thing that they really care about is getting him into leather and makeup. YYxYxJ 

Author's Notes: ...what? Yeah, I know, a little bit off of my beaten path, but this idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. So...here you go. Plus...I'm sick today and had to stay home, and since I can't breathe well enough to sleep, and I can't swallow enough to eat anything other than tea and/or Ramen...I had to do something!

* * *

"Yugi…no." Jou said stubbornly, crossing his arms and looking down at the shorter duelist with a pronounced frown on his face. Yugi and his other self, more commonly known as Yami, were trying to get Jou to go 'clubbing'…Jou, however, wasn't interested. "That's you and Yami's thing…not mine."

Yugi pouted childishly, then wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and rested his chin on tanned forceps, "Please? You can't tell me that you don't get lonely on Friday nights."

Jou sighed…if only they knew. He felt his resolved melting away faster than ice cream in the sun, "…fine." He sniffed, "But you're not getting me into all those belts and bondage stuff…no way."

Another pair of arms slinked around Jou's neck, along with a warm breath on the back of his neck and a delicious baritone voice, "C'mon, Jou…don't you want to look the part?"

* * *

1 hour later, after a quick shopping trip and lunch break, Jou stood barefoot in Yugi and Yami's room, a pair of black leather pants hugging his skin comfortably. He wore a tight dark-colored muscle shirt as well, and old battle scars stood out on his tan arms, which were once again crossed. The full length mirror in front of him told all that he really wasn't too happy about this whole thing…he could barely walk in these damned pants!

Yugi bounded into the room a minute later, followed by a smirking Yami. Both were already dressed for that night…hell, they were always dressed for this sort of thing. Yugi was dressed a tad bit more modestly than Yami, though, who was adorned in just a _few_ more buckles.

"See, Jou? You look great…so far," The ex-Pharaoh said slyly watching the shortest of the three behind him with a bemused expression on his face.

Jou narrowed one of his chocolate eyes, "What do you mean 'so far?'" He turned around, and there Yugi was, kneeling on the ground with a whole mess of belts and buckles practically boiling out of a dresser drawer. Jou shook his head with a deliberate slowness, "Oh no…I told you no."

Yugi pouted again, and stood up with a thick leather belt and two wristbands of the same style, "Come on, Jou…just this once? Please?"

Jou sighed and again made a noise in the back of his throat…damn big cute eyes… "Fine…but only if you two help."

"Okay!" Yugi said brightly, and he and Yami tucked Jou's shirt in for him…and went a little farther than that, then wrapped the belt through the loops and around his waist with sly little smiles….some thing wasn't right, though, and he knew it, too, when he noticed how seductive Yami's thickly lined eyes made him look.

"…you're not gonna…No! This is where I draw the line!" The only thing that would have made this clearer was a stomp of the foot and an exasperated huff…so he threw that in there, too.

However, Yugi and Yami took no mention of this whatsoever, and Jou was led to a folding chair that now stood in front of the mirror.

"You two can _not_ be serious!" Jou yelled as they both picked out dark kohl and black lipstick, along with black nail polish. "Hello? Are you two even listening to me?"

Yugi smiled at Yami almost-evilly before sliding into Jou's lap and twirling a lock of blond hair through a pale finger…whose nail was black, "Of course we are…we just don't want you to feel out of place, that's all." Yugi kissed the blond's forehead playfully, and soon the two were attached at the lips. The blond was so engrossed with Yugi's hands in his hair and the lips on his own that he didn't notice Yami behind him, a rather large thick belt held by slender fingers.

Yugi suddenly pulled away with feigned innocence, smiling cheerfully, and that's when Jou realized that he was stuck. "Ah, you're _kidding_ me."

"'Fraid not," Yami said simply, tugging on the belt slightly to make sure Jou couldn't move, "It's your own fault, anyways…" 

"You two are lucky I'm not screaming rape." Jou said with half-hearted anger, huffing again in annoyance.

Yugi shook his head a little, blowing off Jou's comment as he pulled a stick of eyeliner out of his back pocket, "If it was rape…you know, never mind. Now hold still, I don't want to poke your eye out." 

Jou relaxed, knowing that Yugi never poked himself, and his eyes always looked perfect…besides, what else was he going to do?

* * *

The eyeliner…fine, he could deal with that. The lipstick, sure, whatever. Jou even sort of liked the nail polish…but then, when he looked into the mirror and noticed that Yami had somehow dyed the tips of his blond hair ebony black…no, he could not deal with that.

"Yami!"

"What?" Yami said amusedly, chuckling as he undid the belt and kissing Yugi softly on the lips as he slipped off of Jou, "It's not permanent!"

"I look like a freaking goth!" 

Yugi shrugged and Yami wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "So? You're an attractive goth."

Jou paused, and found his eyes wandering back to the mirror, "Really?" 

Yami smirked, "Well, yes…do you really think that we'd go to all this trouble to make you look unappealing? Besides," He added as an afterthought, his crimson eyes glinting as he raised a pierced eyebrow, "You look attractive in anything…or nothing…" 

"Come on, Yami," Yugi said, rolling his eyes, "Behave."

"Fine," Yami said, "But only because we worked too hard to get all of this stuff on Jou to go to all the trouble of taking it off."

Jou decided to only let his eyes glint mischievously at this and twirl black hair between his fingers. "How long will this last?"

"What, I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Yugi, what time do you want to leave?" 

Yugi checked his non-existent wristwatch, "Now sounds good. How about a trip to Burger World? We can show Anzu Jou's new hair."

"You said it wasn't permanent!" Jou said loudly, but really…the color change was already starting to grow on him…as were the belts…and the leather…oh crap. "You guys knew I'd like this, didn't you."

"Of course, Jonouchi," Yami said innocently as he walked out of the door with Yugi in hand, "We know what you like…seeing how you like it so much on us…or rather, _off_ us…if you know what I-" 

"Jeez, Yami! Can we at least get out the door?" 

"Aibou, don't you think that that's inconsiderate of out neighbors? I'm shocked."

Jou shook his head at the bickering of his two boyfriends, then with one last look in the mirror, walked after them. Maybe next week he could get the two of them into casual dress…choices, choices…

* * *

Author's Notes: See? Now wasn't that the stupidest thing that you've ever read? And if you really have to flame me about writing a light threesome, then go ahead. But expect a flame back. :smiles: 

Doesn't Jou look attractive, though?

Please Review.


End file.
